Fight for Survival
by Kaya Wolfclaw
Summary: Yugi's and Kaya's mom is abusive but now that she's been killed Yugi and Kaya have to fight for their lives in the wild...where no one can help them.
1. Default Chapter

Kaya: blows the dust out of the fan fiction corner seems I haven't been writing and I had a damn good reason too!!!

Yugi: That would be???

Kaya: Compy broke you twit...

Yugi; Oh yeah...Well go get writing!

Kaya: Okay people I wrote this story based on"Child Called It" and yes as with most of my fics Yugi is the child called it but you'll see that the family members in this story help rather than hide...

Disclaimer: I don't own nor will I ever own Yu-Gi-Oh...but I do own a DMG!

* * *

Broken Family

Yugi say on the preschool stairs waiting for his big sister Kaya to come pick him up. But he was hoping that she would take a little longer to get there today because Yugi was afraid to go home...his mom was very abusive of the men in the house, which meant daddy also got hit but Yugi got it worse. His big sister never got hit...his big sister was always safe, but Kaya wasn't like most big sisters. She snuck food for him when the rules were daddy got a slice of bread and a sip of milk whereas Yugi got nothing, Kaya saw to it that he got at least half a sandwich and a glass of water, and when he cried she comforted him which mommy didn't allow either...Kaya was not to touch, see, or hug Yugi despite how much she loved him. Yugi cried inside today but on other days he cried on the outside in his little basement room...if you could even call it that. All it was, was a pile of rags and an very old sheet full of holes. He got startled when his sister touched his shoulder.

"Ready to go pal?" Kaya asked, Yugi nodded but Kaya knew. Neither one of them were ready...mom was a bitch when you get right down to it, Kaya never got hit or punished on account of her mother thought her and Kaya were royalty around the house so if Kaya did something wrong mom would blame it on dad or Yugi. Kaya absolutely hated that...she looked at her baby brother...he was only 5 and she was 18 for five years Yugi suffered but she tried desperately to help him by feeding him, quick bathing him, and comforting him when he wept. They arrived at the house which was a dream house...white house with flowers arranged neatly, white picket fence, and perfect green grass...but inside was like a Michael Myers type of film, Kaya walked in before Yugi as her mom greeted her with this horrendous big grin and with the usual "Hi Sweetie" Kaya gagged and went to her room. Yugi walked in last then he seen his mom hovering over him...beating time was now...

"YUGI MOTOU! CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE BASTARD!" she yelled, Yugi wasn't entirely sure what he had done now...but then he saw he had left his book bag on the kitchen floor.

"I'm...s...sorry..." he whispered, his mother took a umbrella out of the stand and hit him in the head with it.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE ANY OF YOUR SHIT LAYING AROUND DIDN'T I?" she screamed, she hit him in the back causing him to cry out in pain she did it again, and again and again. Kaya had enough she walked downstairs and her mom quickly walked into the living room. Yugi stood shaking, sore, and winded. Kaya took a first aid kit out of the bottom of the sink and tended to his wounds.

"Kaya dinner's in the fridge honey!" mom yelled, Kaya took out the hamburger and applesauce and fed them to Yugi...he was too scared to eat so Kaya had to practically force it in him. It was getting late and Yugi had gone to bed, as did Kaya and mom. Dad came home later and took his rightful sleeping place on the kitchen floor. Mom was awake...she crept slowly out of bed; she was so drunk she stumbled a bit. She opened her drawer and pulled out a pocketknife and walked down stairs to the basement and locked the basement door. She walked to Yugi's little cardboard box and sneered.

"Wake up you little bastard..." she whispered, Yugi blinked and got up as told. His mom grabbed his arm and shook him a bit and striped him down.

"Mommy's going to play..." she said evilly, Yugi watched horrified as his mom began to touch him. As she was about to strip down a knife suddenly pierced her chest...Kaya had killed her...dad watched from behind...Yugi immediately fled to the safety of Kaya's arms and dad pulled out a gasoline can and doused the house in it, Kaya dressed Yugi and grabbed a few blankets and some food. Dad looked at his kids seriously.

"You two have to far and fast...don't let anyone stop you...just run..." he said, Kaya nodded and picked up Yugi and ran out the door. Yugi looked at his sister...she was crying...he had never seen her cry. He looked back to see the house up in flames, this was the most frightening day of his life...mom and dad dead and him and his big sister fighting for survival.

Kaya: well that's it R&R!


	2. Bedtime Prayer

Kaya: wow Tange that was quick! 

Yugi: YAY WE GOT A REVIEW!!!

Kaya & Yugi: dance oh how cool!!!

Disclaimer: I own diddlysquat!

* * *

Bedtime Prayer

Kaya ran deep into a forest where no one could find them, there was no civilization around for miles...she set Yugi down then stopped to catch her breath. Kaya had brought enough supplies to last about a week...but they needed shelter from the fall nights when it got cold and she didn't bring a flashlight...she took Yugi's hand and they walked deeper into the woods and found a cave, Kaya walked inside and inspected it for any living things. She set up 2 blankets and made a fire with some brush and a few sticks. Yugi's stomach growled and he looked at Kaya.

" I'm hungry..." he said, Kaya smiled as she pushed a rock in front of the entrance so no one could see in. she sat on the ground next to the fire and pulled out some instant soup, cereal, and a six pack of pop.

" What would you like kiddo?" she asked, Yugi pointed to the cereal and Kaya handed it to him. She sat back against her book bag staring into the flames as Yugi ate. After he was done he looked at Kaya...she was obviously deep in thought...he stood up and dragged his blanket with him.

" I love you Kaya..." Yugi said, Kaya smiled and scooped him up into her arms and held him. It was the first time she ever really got to hold him. He looked up at her his eyes half open and smiled.

" Can you tell me a story?" Yugi asked, Kaya nodded and recalled a story daddy had once told her.

" Once upon a time, there lived a brave man. He ruled over a fantastic place called heaven...he has many little angels that go around helping sad, hurt, mad, and scared people. He loves all of us very much and keeps bad things away from us. And if you say a little prayer each time you go to bed...he smiles upon you and calls you his little lamb. So little lambs everywhere close your eyes shed no tears...because Jesus watches little lambs everywhere." Kaya said, Yugi blinked tiredly and yawned and cuddled in close to Kaya and fell asleep. Kaya yawned and pulled the blanket over them...they were safe from their mother...or at least they thought....

* * *

Kaya: short chappie I know but eh....


	3. Captured

Kaya: Well here's chapter 3 I don't really know what to say about this chapter except that it for Tange cause shes my best buddy thanx Tange!

Yugi: can Marik do the disclaimer for us...

Kaya: okay go ahead...

Marik: Kaya doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh she owns a dollar so you can sue her if you want.

* * *

Captured

Kaya took Yugi far from the cave...it was winter and was very cold and their bodies hurt. Yugi collapsed and cried...Kaya stopped and looked at him, Yugi looked at her eyes full of sleep too...just then they heard footsteps coming...it was an officer. He was coming towards them...Kaya hid Yugi in a hollowed out tree and ran for it...the officer saw her and took off after her but stopped to see the small spiky haired little boy that looked weak and malnourished.

"My God..." Yami said, he looked around for the girl but the boy was in dire need of medical assistance, he took off his jacket and wrapped it around him and lifted him up.

"NO! I WANT KAYA! KAYA HELP!" Yugi cried, Kaya went to go help but stopped...Yugi needed that cops help and he could get him it...she turned and ran so he wouldn't get her too. Yugi cried and struggled in Yami's grasp and Yami tried to console him but it was to no avail. He set Yugi in the back seat of his cruiser and pulled out of the entrance to the woods and onto the highway.

"What's you name kiddo?" Yami asked, the boy sniffled and looked at him.

"Yugi... Yugi Motou..." he said, Yami arrived at the hospital and took him in went to the pediatrics center. A nurse looked at Yami with a serious expression and immeadiatly took Yugi to the ER. Yami wanted to find that girl...he needed to know why the dad killed them mom...or did he? Why was this girl running...maybe....was she guilty??

Kaya: sorry Tange I know I said you'd be in this one but in order to post it today I had to cliffie it till tomorrow...I'm SO SORRY!!!


	4. New Mother

Kaya: Tange I'm sorry about yesterday but I'm making it up in this one!! Bows for her forgiveness Anyway...there's a different fic coming out that me and Tange are writing together but until we decide which one of us will be writing the first chapter...it's going to have to wait!

Yugi: YAMI DOES DISCLAIMER!!!

Kaya: bows Pharaoh-kun will you?

Yami: hai of course! Kaya doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! She doesn't even own the character Tange...she does own a nifty college magnet! ;;

* * *

New Mother

Yami sat in the waiting room fiddling with his police belt until a nurse came in.

"Yami Motou?" she said, Yami stood up and nodded, the nurse smiled and led him down two twisted hallways to the room where Yugi was. Yugi sat on a small bed looking very frightened and he instinctually went on the offensive when Yami tried to come near him.

"Don't come near me! I want my sister!!" Yugi cried, Yami froze and his heart felt sad...this boy and his sister must have lived a very sheltered life. Yami cautiously walked over to Yugi and smiled.

"Hey little guy I'm not going to hurt you...I just want to make sure your ok!" Yami said, Yugi looked at him for a moment...he seemed ok? And didn't Kaya say that cops were ok and that they can be trusted? Yugi looked at Yami.

"Can...can you help me?" Yugi asked, Yami smiled and ruffled his hair. Yugi smiled and looked at Yami.

" Thank you," he said, Yami smiled and looked at the clock. Oh shit Tangela would kill him if he were gone this late...he signed the release papers and took Yugi with him. _Oh Ra what's Tangela going to say when I walk in the door with him? She'll probably think I had an affair..._Yami thought as he pulled into the driveway. He picked Yugi up and set him down on the porch and walked inside Yugi following close behind.

"Tange I'm home..." Yami said, Tangela came in the living room with a big smile and greeted him with a hug and kiss.

"Welcome ho..." Tangela stopped; she looked down to see the young boy that bared a striking resemblance to Yami. She knelt down and Yugi looked at her.

"Hi there little guy who are you?" she asked, Yugi looked up at Yami for some sort of introduction and Yami smiled.

"Yugi this is Tange my wife...shes going to be your friend..." he said, Tangela blinked and motioned for Yami to join her in the kitchen for a moment.

"Yami who is that?" Tangela asked, Yami looked at her hesitantly and started to explained.

"His names Yugi...he was abused by his mother...his sister and him escaped but when I went in search of them...she hid her brother and ran, I guess she figured she'd come get him back after I left. But from what evidence I gathered from their neighbors the mother controlled the family and the men were abused and the sister was kind of pampered. The sister hated her mom and just took her brother and ran the father is awaiting trial for murder..." Yami explained. Tangela's heart saddened and she looked it to see Yugi standing by the door and she walked out and over to Yugi.

"Yugi...don't worry Yami and I will make sure nobody hurts you again... if you want me too I'll be your new mommy if you let me..." Tangela said, Yugi looked at her and for the first time he really felt love. Yugi smiled as tears ran rivers down his face.

"Okay...mommy..." Yugi whispered, Yami watched from the kitchen...he was happy...now if only the sister were around...maybe...just maybe she would come to them...and she too could be given a second chance...

* * *

**Kaya: okay upon reading reviews...their seemed to be some confusion on Yugi and Kaya's dad ok he stayed behind to take the wrap for everything that happened, and the only reason she fed the dad only because it was to mess him off...the mom wanted Yugi dead so she wouldn't feed him. So I hope that cleared things up a bit...**


	5. Gone

Kaya: dodges random object thrown at her gomen nasai minna but I got caught so far behind in updates...but as Tange knows I was having a lot of problems and they were hurting me and affected my writing. But I promise and update now..

Yugi: disclaimer?

Kaya: you do it...

Yugi: Kaya doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just a Theinen that she'll never let go...

Gone

Yugi had been up the better part of the night...he had to sleep on the couch because Yami and Tangela had not prepared to have him living there. He didn't mind it; it was comfier than lying on the cold basement floor. He woke up to find the sun shining and the smell of food, he opened his eyes to find Yami sitting on the chair in the kitchen reading the newspaper and Tangela making pancakes.

"Morning sleepy head!" Tangela said, Yugi smiled and sat up he seen a pair of green overall shorts and a camouflage looking shirt. Yami stood up and walked over to him.

"I went and got you new clothes last night, you can change out of those rags if you want...but get ready because were going out ok?" Yami said, Yugi blinked and stood up and got changed. He looked quite cute in that outfit, Tangela had fed him some pancakes which he ate kind of fast. Yami and Tangela smiled and they cleaned the dishes and left the house.

"Where are we going?" Yugi asked, Yami adjusted the rearview mirror and smiled.

"To the park for a picnic...how does that sound?" Yami asked, Yugi nodded and looked out the window at the passing tree's and at all the people walking on the streets. This world was so foreign to Yugi...he had only seen one path and that was from home to school. Yugi sniffed and wiped his eyes...his sister...where was she?

Sergeant Martin's House 

Kaya had found herself at an officer's house; Billy Martin and his wife Kelly took her in. Kaya adapted to her new family well, but they too were going on a picnic at the same park Yugi and his new family was going too. They all piled in Billy's escalade and drove down to the park, Kaya looked out the window wondering if her brother was ok?

"Were here!" Billy said, Kelly unbuckled their daughter Luralye from her car seat and Kaya took the bags of food and baby clothes. Kelly and Kaya had become good friends and she loved her new family very much.

In the Park

Yami had brought a ball for he and Yugi to play with, Yami kicked the ball to Yugi and Yugi went chasing after it. Kaya spotted her baby brother and went to go get him when she seen Yami approach Yugi laughing and smiling.

"I see...you found yourself a new home..." Kaya said, she walked over to Kelly who was writing in her journal and Billy was playing with Luralye. Kaya asked for a piece of paper and jotted something down on it. It said...

"_Yugi,_

_My darling baby brother, I see that you found a new family. I am so happy for you! I know that you are young and you probably won't understand this but I think you should stay with that man and his family. We will meet again someday..."_

She ran down and slipped the note into Yugi's jacket pocket and ran off.

Later Yugi found the note and read it. He didn't understand but he trusted Kaya...and he decided he would meet with her again...wherever she was...

Kaya: well that's it R&R!


End file.
